It All Lead Up To This
by Miru88
Summary: What happens when Faye and Spike are mistaken as a married couple in denial? Chapter 5 is up! Please R
1. Prologue

(A/N: Disclaimer in chapter 1)  
  
  


**It All Lead Up To This  
Prologue  
By: Miru88**  


  
  
Everything will be okay. he whispers into her ear as he wraps an arm around her reassuringly. A-are you sure? her voice shakes. Her eyes are closed. He looks down at her beautiful body and takes in her sweet sent.  
  
She is fully aware of what he is doing. However, the question echoes in her head, But, there is no time to dwell on questions. No. She opens her eyes slowly and shoots him a grin. Her emerald eyes stare into his mismatching chocolate brown eyes. They nod in unison, gripping their guns firmly.   
  
He was ready to do anything to ensure that her fiery temper and everything else he loved about her would always be there. Always. He nodded at her and she understood. Three, two, one. Go!  
  
She took off to the left while he dashed to the right. Bullets fired round after round.  


  
That's when she slipped.  
  
Damnit Faye!!  
  


A shot fired. She closed her eyes, anticipating great pain from a bullet tearing its way into her flesh or if she was lucky great pain and then blackness and nothing. To her surprise, she felt nothing. No pain. Why?' she thought. She glanced up quickly. Her eyes widened as she realized what had happened.  
  


He took the bullet for her...  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Hi hi Its Miru88 here with a new Cowboy Bebop fic! YAY! ...I don't know if its a Yay!' but...yeah. Anyway as you should know by now. I do not own Cowboy Bebop. No. No no no no. Its really mean to have to utter those words over and over again, chapter after chapter, fic after fic...well you get it. Anyway before you read this I just want to say this fic wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for a good friend, KallitheINfamous.  
  
  
  


**It All Lead Up To This  
Chapter 1  
By: Miru88**  


She immediately stood up. His dark crimson blood ran through his shirt, staining his purple jacket. It was both her fault that their precious bounty head escaped and that he got shot, but that was the least of her concerns. God Spike! What do I do?! Oh god!' she thought.   
  
The bullet hit him on his side. Although he had been shot before and badly beaten up he still couldn't get used to the pain, but then again who could? He was standing and became light headed very fast.  
  
She knew that if he fell, she could never lift him. What could she do? Thoughts were racing though her head. She quickly lead him to the Redtail. As soon as he sat she removed his jacket and shirt, exposing his wound. The blood was almost everywhere. She had him use his shirt to refrain from blood loss. The engine started up and soon they were on their way to the hospital. She tried to start up a conversation with him for fear of him loosing consciousness. He understood that, but also wondered why she even cared.  
  
Women' he thought. Then she asked the question that he himself did not know the answer to. Why did you do it Spike? she asked. The question puzzled him, but what even puzzled him more was the way she said it. There was no emotion behind it what so ever. It was as if she wanted to die... Why did I do what? he asked playing stupid. You know damn well what! her tone was fierce. Then it changed again. This time her voice was tinted with slight sorrow, Why did you save...me? He was amazed how it could change so fast like that.  
  
She waited for an answer. Nothing came. You always said that it would be better off if I was gone...you and Jet would always say that...and that Im a selfish...so why? Why did you save me??   
  
He hesitated at her question. Lucky for him, they landed and he was rushed into the hospital. The doctors rushed him into the emergency room where he encountered several surgical procedures. The bullet had crushed some of his rib bones and just barely missed his left lung. He had lost a large quantity of blood.  
  
Although everything took hours, it felt as if days had passed by to Faye. She didn't know if he would have survived. She waited for the doctor to tell her everything was all right. Worrying about him isn't good for my health' she thought. She sighed. Anything that has to deal with him isn't good for my health   
  
Speaking of health... said a voice that made her jump. It was the doctor. She feared what he would say. ...you brought in that young man right? Faye nodded slowly. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. The doctor was looking at his clip board, taking his time as she stood up and grabbed him by his collar. Hurry up and tell me if he is going to be all right, damnit! The doctor looked shocked. He'll be fine he said. With relief, Faye sat back down and sighed. the doctor readjusted his collar and walked away.  
  
Excuse me? Can you tell me where Spike Spiegel is staying? Faye asked a blonde haired nurse. the nurse repeated thoughtfully. Oh, yes...thats right. He's in 423. Faye nods her head and turns for the elevator. Wait!!! are you a relative? I cant let you go in if you aren't... the nurse says smiling. WHAT?! But Im the one who brought him in!! she exclaimed. Yes...that's right.....but are you a relative? Hearing those words made Faye twitch. ME RELATED TO HIM?! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!' she thought. She smiled reassuringly at the nurse and told her, Im.....umm....his wife. She cursed herself for saying that very sentence.  
  
As she took the elevator up to the fourth floor she wondered why he did this for her. As she walked in the door she heard a voice. That same nurse she was talking to earlier was talking to Spike. The nurse giggled right when Faye took a step in. Darling! Im glad to see you! Spike grinned. Faye slowly narrowed her eyes and silently told the blonde nurse to leave. As the nurse slipped out of the room Faye nearly hit the roof. Excuse me? Darling! Im glad to see you'?  
He grinned again getting pleasure out of making her mad. I recently heard you were my wife. His grin got even wider when he saw her twitch. Odd enough, it made him interested to hear that she had said that.  
  
I had to say that in order to come up here you idiot. she glared at him.   
You could have said that you were my cousin. he pointed out smartly.   
I HAD TO COME UP WITH IT RIGHT AWAY OKAY?!   
..or my sister he continued to list ignoring her last comment.  
Oh shut up already! She was annoyed to the max already. What do you want from me?!   
Why did you say you were my he questioned, seriously wanting to know the answer. There was a long silence. She was about to answer, but then remembered that he didn't answer her question earlier.   
Well WHY did you jump in front of me? huh? Once again silence. As soon as he twitched she burst out laughing.   
What's so damn funny? he asked a little angered by her sudden hysterics.  
Oh god Spike! Are you really that stupid? She closed her eyes and made a huge smile. Its so obvious that you want me.  
he glared at her angrily. More like you want me.' he thought.  
  
Both of them were quiet and stared at each other for a moment. Faye's smile disappeared and grew serious. she said in almost a whisper.   
He hesitated for a moment. he asked trying to play it cool.   
I never thought I'd say this to you. I mean you of all people right?   
Get to the point Faye, I need my rest.  
She glared at him. I just wanted to say...thank you. I'd pay you back if I could. she grinned.  
  
The same nurse from earlier walked back into the room. She carried a tray of hospital food. Oh, Mrs. Spiegel! You're still here? Spike instinctively looked at Faye, who looked very annoyed and was twitching. Yes, I was just leaving though. Thank you ...umm?  
Its Barbera.  
Thank you Barbera.  
No problem Mrs. Spiegel. Barbera replied cheerfully.  
  
Spike couldn't handle it anymore. He burst out laughing. That's when Faye snapped. She narrowed her eyes as she stepped closer to him. You just don't get it! Why did you even bother if you are going to act this way? Huh? WHY? Why did you even bother to jump in front of the bullet? Look at you! I could have been dead if it wasn't for you. No, you just had to think about yourself and save me. What if I wanted to die?! she yelled fierce with anger.  
  
He was shocked. Not at her sudden anger, he was used to that, but he was shocked at her words. What do you mean?! Did you want to die? I did you a fucking favor and anyway you said thank you' to me and that you'd pay me back if you could!!! he yelled back.  
  
Faye was close to tears. She didn't even know why. You would have done me the favor if you let me die! Then everything would end...I wouldn't have to catch stupid bounty heads with you for money. I wouldn't have to worry about money and most of all I wouldn't have to deal with YOU!  
  
This whole time Barbera was watching with fear in her eyes. It sounds like you guys are having a hard time...maybe you should take the time to work things out in your marriage? Both Spike and Faye looked at Barbera in confusion. I mean...why don't you just talk to each other? You don't need stress at a time like this. she smiled.  
What are you saying? asked Spike.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: hmmm what is she saying??? I know I know It wasn't all that great right? Well I promise it will get better! Just please review for me!!! Please?


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop and if I did then I'd make sure I'd fill every fangirl's dream and make sure that there would be better shots of Spike shirtless. Yes...and well I guess the guys would have their share with Faye...but there isn't much work needed on that. Anyway the main thing is that I don't own Cowboy Bebop so don't sue me. I don't have any money anyway. I apologize in advance for any grammar screw ups. FORGIVE ME! *bows*  
  
  
What happened in the last chapter....  
  
It sounds like you guys are having a hard time... maybe you should take the time to work things out in your marriage? Both Spike and Faye looked at Barbera in confusion. I mean...why don't you just talk to each other? You don't need stress at a time like this. she smiled.  
What are you saying? asked Spike.  
**  
  
**

It All Lead Up To This  
Chapter 2  
By: Miru88  
  
  


Barbera smiled at Spike's question. I think the first thing you should do is tell each other how much you love each other.   
both Spike and Faye yelled at the same time. Spike grew silent and Faye just stared at the blonde nurse as if she was some sort of alien.  
Barbera's expression turned serious, You do... love each other... right?  
Faye snapped out of it. We love each other? Apparently her question sounded more like a statement because Barbera had a huge smile on her face.  
Why do I feel like this is going to be like a damn soap opera? Spike sighed.  
Shut up Spike. Lets just talk and get this over with. Faye glared at Spike.  
he said annoyed with her. How the hell did he get in this position anyway? He saved Faye's ass and this is what he gets. This is stupid and downright unfair' he thought. Spike glanced at his bandages and sighed. Damn Faye... save her life and what do you get? Just a thank you'.... nothing else.  
What was that Spike? Faye muttered.  
  
What more can you ask for? I DID say Thank You.  
You should be grateful more often.  
WHAT? YOU STUPID LUNK HEAD! What More do YOU want from me?!  
Spike looked at Faye, viewing her from up to down. Damn. A kiss would be nice. ..wait... WHAT DID I JUST SAY.... or think... I thought it... I hope.'  
All this time they had forgotten that Barbera was still in their presence. They were arguing and shooting comebacks at each other while Barbera was busy analyzing their situation'.   
Barbera said cheerful as always.  
Yup what? asked Spike. Faye was too busy glaring at him and twitching to hear her.  
It seems to me, Mister and Misses Spiegel that both of you have a very troubled love life. Yes. That's right. She looked as if she was in deep thought, tapping her pen on her head.  
Your kidding right? I-I mean ME and SPIKE? Love life? HELL NO! Faye was laughing her ass off at the thought of having sex with Spike...which oddly enough she considered at that moment until he spoke.  
What the hell are you talking about Faye?! I'm the one who should say that! he retorted.  
...ahhh denial too...hmmm... Barbera was in deep concentration, gathering important information from the two quarreling lovers'.  
Faye was too frustrated to care. all right', she thought, I just want to get over with this damn thing.' She inhaled deeply and sighed. she spoke softly. This made him interested. Her tone wasn't filled with sarcasm or anger, like what he was used to hearing. her voice was more urgent, but still didn't have its usual sarcastic tone. He looked at her in response. Im sorry. I should be more grateful and maybe more aceptive over your she winked at him and kissed his cheek. If there is a god, I wouldn't have had to go through that.' she thought. ...but it wasn't so bad...hm..' she turned around and smiled to herself. Yeah, It wasn't so bad.'  
He just sat there wondering what the hell happened. Faye just....now what did I DO to deserve that?' He wanted to ask her what that was all about but she was nearly out of the door. Wha-WAIT! FAYE! Well if you care about my wants' then I WANT you to stay!   
She sighed and turned around. Im sorry HONEY, but I have to go back to the Bebop and tell Grandpa Jet about your injury!   
He understood her little joke. Faye, you know if Jet finds out you said that he will kill you, right?  
What else is new she grinned. She blew him a kiss and walked out of the room.  
...I...I've never seen such a fast recovery for a relationship. Barbera was stunned. She quickly wrote down more words and smiled. Okay, Mister Spiegel, I think I'll leave you alone now. The doctor said you should rest and that you should be out in two days or so.  
Spike nodded. Two days. Sounds good to me.  
  
The Bebop was pretty much normal. Ed was busy hacking into some master computer of some sort and Jet was busy attending his bonsai trees. Faye knew that as soon as she returned she would owe an explanation to Jet about why Spike wasn't with her. Jet was waiting for her in the main room. His arms were crossed and he wore an expression which was just plain scary. So, where's Spike, Faye?   
she didn't quite know how to say what had actually happened. It was so unlike Spike.  
yelled the orange haired girl as she ran into the room. Ed wrapped her arms around Faye tightly. Ed missed Faye-Faye sooooo much!!! ...did Faye-faye get Ed a present?   
Faye smiled slightly and sighed. No Ed. Im sorry I couldn't get you a present. At least she didn't ask about Spike' Faye thought. She walked to the couch and sat down.  
Ed whined.  
What DO you want Ed? I told you I didn't get you a present!  
Why isn't Spike-person here Faye-faye?  
Faye slowly narrowed her eyes at Ed, ...why do you ask Ed?  
cause!! Maybe Spike-person got Ed a present!   
Ed! Forget about the present! Go ask Jet where Spike is!  
Ed smiled and sang Pretty Present Peasant while grabbing Ein to interrogate Jet.  
Faye sighed in relief. Thank god she's gone, she mumbled out loud. She walked to the bathroom in hopes of a nice hot shower. Grabbing a wash cloth she walked into the bath tub and turned the water on. AH! WHY ISN'T THIS DAMN THING EVER FIXED?! she screamed.  
  
Spike was lying in the hospital bed with his eyes closed. He wasn't sleeping. He wished that he was, but he wasn't. One thing, just one little thing was keeping him from his precious sleep...and you'd think it would be the pain. What the hell was that kiss about? I mean I know that Faye wanted to get the hell out of this place, but ..' Spike sighed. His mind was racing, thinking about Faye. Faye of all people too. Wait...Im thinking about Faye, what's wrong with this picture?'  
  
  
Faye was already out of the shower. She was just about to put on her yellow shirt when Ed barged in on Faye. she yelled jumping up and down with Ein in her arms.  
AHHH! What is it Ed?! Faye asked angrily. Ein just whined feeling slightly queazy.  
Faye-faye! Jet person said that he would take Ed to see Spike person!  
...okay...so what does that have to do with me?  
Edward wants Faye-faye to come!  
What?! Oh god Ed!  
Yaaaaaaaaaaay! JET PERSON! FAYE-FAYE IS COMING TOOOOO! Ed screamed running out of Faye's room and down the hall. Poor Ein was locked in her arms.  
  
The ride back to the hospital was very quiet. No that's a lie. It wasn't, not with Ed nearly bouncing off the walls. Occasionally Faye would yell at Ed for making too much noise and in response for that, Jet would yell at both Ed and Faye.  
  
Spike Spiegel?   
Spike's sleep was interrupted by a familiar voice. He opened his eyes, but his vision was slightly blurry. Julia' he thought. Her hair was blonde and slightly wavy, but her eyes...her eyes weren't sad or filled with a melancholy look. It wasn't Julia. Spike sighed. Hi Barbera.  
I'm sorry did I wake you?  
No. What is it?  
You have some visitors. um...Its Misses Spiegel and her two other guests.  
  
she nodded. Okay, come in!  
  
Ed ran into the room first yelling Spike-person did you get me a present! Jet followed, he glanced at the nurse and smiled-signaling that she could leave. Then Faye appeared. It was odd because she avoided eye contact with him. This made him raise an eyebrow.   
The next half and hour or so was spent catching up with Jet. He explained how he ended up in the hospital and why they had missed their chance to bag the bounty-head. Ed was too preoccupied looking at all of the hospital equipment. And Faye...where was Faye?  
  
Jet and Ed were just about to leave when Faye walked through the door. Faye smiled at them and they walked out of the door. Jet had remembered Faye's previous request to have time to talk to Spike alone.  
Hey Faye. Spike said and grinned.  
When are you going to get out of this hell hole? she shot him back another grin.  
Maybe tomorrow. he closed his eyes, but still wore the grin on his face.  
I knew you were tougher to kill than a cockroach, Spike.  
  
...look Spike?   
  
There was a long pause. When he opened his eyes again he saw that she was staring at the floor. Im sorry.  
For what?  
You know...the kiss. I just wanted to get out of here so bad with out that nurse bugging the hell out of me.  
It didn't mean anything did it? he questioned.  
...I don't know. Did it? she raised her head to look at him. He was still bandaged up, and he must have still felt a little pain-but normally he would have still had that cocky grin on his face. His expression was serious. Faye hated that, but loved it at the same time.  
If you want it to be. Maybe. He was nervous. Did it really mean anything?'  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So...chapter2 has been completed...what do you think? Sorry it took me so long to update. Anyway, here's the part where I thank the reviewers! Soooooooooooo a BIG Special Thanks too....  
  
Cowgirl13: Thank you so much for reviewing my story as of so far! I hope you continue to review!  
  
Inugurl: HEY! I was reading Night of the Stars and I really like it so you'll have to let me know about any updates. Thanks for checking this story out and reviewing!  
  
Red: Thank you for reviewing my story! I'll try to get updates on a little faster!  
  
Shizaa: You know if you call me up I can fill you in cause we hardly ever see each other. Thanks for reviewing my story and keep reviewing. I promise you'll get to see things first hand next year!  
  
Risa Miyakawa: Its interesting? I was afraid people may have thought I killed them by having them ooc or something. I hope I didn't do to bad! Thanks for reviewing!   
  
Ryoko Kashino: Thank you SO much for reviewing. I know I have some problems with my grammar skills o_O; ...which explains my sudden drop in english....hmmm...oh well Im going to try to do better this time! ...hopefully I did do better.  
  
magenta-potter: Thanks for reviewing my story. I hope it didn't waste too much of your time! Im happy that you said it was good and Im gonna try to make it even better so keep on reviewing!  
  
Bonnie Yang: Well Im glad its atleast good. i'd never expect it to be up in the best category. Is it really that bad when they twitch? I did that to make them seem more in character, but now that I know about the whole twitch thing...Thank you for reviewing! ^-^ ..review again too!  
  
Blue Tears: was it really that good? Yay! *jumps up and down* I did a very good job!!! ^-^ thank you for your review. It made my day ...er well night...considering Im typing this at 9:40 p.m.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. I don't own the characters. Don't own anything. And by the way...sorry about the paragraphs. They like to un themselves when they go into html or something. Btw, my friend helped me out on this. She's been helping out a lot with my fics, De-Vampire-Angelique.  
  
  
What happened in the last chapter...  
...I don't know. Did it? she raised her head to look at him. He was still bandaged up, and he must have still felt a little pain-but normally he would have still had that cocky grin on his face. His expression was serious. Faye hated that, but loved it at the same time.  
If you want it to be. Maybe. He was nervous. Did it really mean anything?'  
  
**It All Lead Up To This  
Chapter 3  
By Miru88**  
  
Spike's words seemed to echo in the room. After that there was just silence. Both Faye and Spike were staring at each other. I don't know if it was anything at all, she said trying to fill the odd silence between them. Maybe it was maybe it wasn't, she sighed trying not to sound hopeful. Faye nervously reached for a cigarette, but stopped because of a sign she saw. The sign read NO SMOKING amongst many other rules.   
  
Spike wasn't even looking at Faye. He was looking more so, past her. It's lust. It has to be lust. I mean ...Julia...' Spike sighed thinking to himself. I need a damn cigarette, he said brushing his hand through his hair.  
  
Hearing his need for nicotine made Faye laugh. Can't think straight without it huh? Faye grinned while flashing him a pack. I'll treat you to a cigarette and ...maybe a drink when you get out of this place. She got out of her seat and headed for the door.  
  
he called her.  
  
She turned around quickly. she tilted her head slightly. What now?'  
  
Never mind. See you later.  
  
Faye shrugged him off. Okay. See you. Now what the hell was that about?' she thought while turning back and walking out of the door.   
  
  
All Spike could think about for the rest of the night was Faye. Her kiss, her face, everything about her. It drove him nuts. Why in the world am I thinking about _her_? Why can't I get _her_ out of my mind?!' He desperately tossed and turned...or well he felt like it. It still hurt a little for him to move. Spike would close his eyes for five minutes and on the verge of falling asleep he'd see her face.   
  
Get up, lazy.  
  
Spike woke up to the voice of Faye, the last person he wanted to see. He noted the odd jovial tone in her voice and that in her hands was a package. That's strange,' he thought. What are you doing here? was all he could say.   
  
Faye's lips formed a frown. What do you mean, What are you doing here?', jeeze Spike are you going to stay in the hospital forever? She lifted the package she was holding and held it in front of his face. He just gave her that confused look that she was so used to. It's your clothes. she explained. Now get dressed. she said turning her back to him.  
  
He picked up the bag and took out his shirt. What with you right in the room? he raised an eyebrow.   
  
It's not like you've got anything to hide. she sighed and turned around to face him. I had my back turned to you, isn't that enough?   
  
Privacy is always something nice. he shot back to her.  
  
"Well, if having my back turned isn't enough, then go behind the curtain."   
  
Spike removed the sheets of the bed, moved his legs over to the edge and placed his feet on the ground. He walked behind the curtain and opened the bag which to his surprise he found his clothes and a pack of cigarettes. If my memory serves me right, then I ran out. This must be hers. I don't smoke this brand anyway.' he thought while moving the box to the side. I still don't want you looking, Faye! he says as he unties the back ties to the hospital gown.  
  
God Spike. I would be the one to say that. You're a guy for crying out loud. Faye said turning around. Im going to close the door to add to your privacy, lunkhead. Faye sighed while closing the door.  
  
Spike finished untying the back of the gown and put on his boxers and pants. You can look now, sheesh. he said, pulling the curtain, revealing a semi-half naked Spike.  
  
Faye turned to look at him. Her eyes first noticed his chest and his abs, an indicator that he had been working out lately. She blushed lightly. Hurry up Spike.  
  
Why should I hurry up? he said confused. Its my room...sweetie. he laughed quietly, We're supposed to be married right? Spike slipped on his shirt and worked on buttoning it up.  
  
Well you can drop the act. Its just you and me. she sighed. Hurry up!  
  
God Faye, hold on. he says straightening his collar and slipping his tie around his neck.  
  
Sorry. It's just odd for me to see you at a point where you were half naked. You know? Faye coughed as a signal of nervousness.  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow in reaction to her statement. Ah ha... He put on his jacket. I still don't understand women.  
  
Faye sighed. Are you done now? She looked around and inhaled. I hate hospitals.  
  
The smell...yeah. I'm done.  
  
Faye nodded and opened the door. Okay good. Lets go then.   
  
What? We're just going to leave?  
  
Are you paying for your bills? If you are then hurry up! I want to get out of here already.  
  
He closes his eyes for a moment. I have to pay for _my_ bills?  
  
Hey! Its your bills! You pay for it! Faye sighed and waved her hand in the air.  
  
he sits back down on the hospital bed, I saved you Faye... He pouted trying to make a cute face.  
  
...no! Don't even try it! Faye said calmly walking out of the room.  
  
Oh come ON! Spike yelled getting off the bed and walking out of the room to follow Faye.  
  
She turned around, put her hands on her hips and in a voice full of sarcasm said, Why should I pay for you injuries anyway? It's your own fault you got hurt.  
  
Spike's eyes narrowed. I did it for YOU!  
  
I didn't ask you to.  
  
It's called a kind gesture....of course, I'm sure your not familiar with the phrase!  
  
The argument of Spike and Faye soon caught the attention of a near by nurse. Excuse me is there anything I can do to help you? chimed the nurse.  
  
Oh...ah...hi Barbera! Faye flashed her a fake smile.  
  
Mister and Misses Spiegel! Oh how are you doing?! Barbera smiled and tilted her head slightly.  
  
Spike nervously brushed his hand through his hair. We're just great! he said, putting an arm around Faye. Isn't that right honey?  
  
Faye's eyes narrowed for a minute then went back to normal. No way in hell am I getting stuck with this again' she thought. That's right! she laughed nervously. No arguing for us!  
  
He smiled and snuggled up to her. Yeah, we're just great!  
  
Oh that's so cute! How wonderful! Barbera nodded. You've made some wonderful progress!  
  
I hope she leaves us soon, Spike whispered in Faye's ear.  
  
Faye just nodded.  
  
HEY NURSE! CAN I PLEASE GET MY BREAKFAST NOW?! yelled a patient nearby.  
  
Barbera laughed. That's me! I'll see you later! She picked up a tray from her cart and went in the next room.  
  
Spike smiled until he was sure that Barbera was out of sight. He sighed deeply dropping his head.  
  
...don't ever do that again. Faye sighed while brushing off her shoulders.  
  
Oh come on. he pleaded as he stood up straight. You have to admit its kinda fun.  
  
Yeah. Sure. she said walking forward.  
  
Spike shrugged. Well, its off to pay my damn bill. He followed her with his hands in his pockets.  
  
Faye stepped in the elevator and pushed the button to close the doors.  
  
Spike quickly jumped in the elevator. My god! Now you're trying to get my leg amputated!  
  
Its a sign that you're too slow. Faye laughed.  
  
The most of the elevator ride was spent in silence. Spike leaned against the wall of the elevator and sighed while Faye did the same, but looked at the elevator buttons. She tried as hard as she could to avoid looking at him. I'm alone...with him.' she thought. Ruffling noises of him patting down his jacked caused Faye to turn around and look at him.   
  
was all he said.  
  
she questioned.  
  
I don't have any cigarettes! he yelled while searching through his jacket.  
  
I left mine in the bag with your clothes in it....where is the bag?   
  
He stared at her blankly.   
  
WHAT?! SPIKE! she angrily glared at him.   
  
Man...ok..well, we can go back....and if we're really careful, we won't have to run into Barbera again, ok? He said while pushing the button to get to the floor they were previously on.  
  
Fine, but if we do run into her...I swear... Faye shook her head.  
  
I know... he said as the door opened. I might even have to kiss you this time. Spike said as he put on his jacket and walked out of the elevator.  
  
Faye just stood there. She finally snapped back to reality as the elevator doors were closing. Oh shit.' she thought as she moved for the open door.  
  
Spike turned around, Now whose the slow one? he smirked.  
  
Oh shut up Spike!   
  
He laughed lightly and started to walk towards the room. Faye followed him closely not wanting to encounter Barbera for a second time. Spike snuck into the room where he left the bag. He searched quickly and found the bag on the bed. he said handing the bag to Faye.  
  
Ah! Good! she smiled taking the bag from him and pulled out her cigarette box.  
  
he said softly while walking to the door and checking to see if Barbera was anywhere near. I don't see her.  
  
Faye sighed in relief. Oh good. Peace at last.  
  
He smiled turning to her. We just need to make a break for it down the hall.  
  
Faye grinned. We have survived worse, I'm sure we'll make it.  
  
he said pulling her closer to him and pushing her forward. You go first he whispered softly to her.  
  
Faye blushed lightly. You're too close for comfort!' she thought as she made a run for the elevator. Spike followed her and started to laugh but quickly shut up.  
  
Barbera was all the way down the hall, checking off her check list of patients he already fed. Is that...?  
  
Spike looked behind him quickly. Oh shit! He walked faster taking Faye's hand in his. Come on! he said urgently.  
  
she said confused.  
  
She's coming!  
  
Oh shit!  
  
We're screwed. he mumbled.  
  
Barbera quickly walked through the hall to get to Spike and Faye. Oh you guys are still here? She smiled.  
  
Spike froze. He whispered into Faye's ear a quick apology to whatever he may do that might freak her out. Faye just nodded silently. Spike turned around and greeted Barbera in the most cheerful voice he could come up with, Hey there Barbera!  
  
The blonde nurse looked slightly puzzled. Why are you guys still here? Its been.. she checks her watch, About seven minutes since I saw you last.  
  
said Spike, We forgot something back in the room. He turned to Faye, Isn't that right, Sweetie? he asked her.  
  
Yes, just a little package was all we forgot. Faye laughed lightly while shaking her head at the same time.  
  
Well, now that we've got it, we'll be going. Spike smiled and started to turn.  
  
We'll see you later Barbera! Faye said in the most happy voice she could sum up.  
  
Oh, are you guys going to pay the bill? Or did you already do that? Why don't we stay and chat for a minute? Barbera smiled. I'm done with my rounds.  
  
Spike turned around to face Barbera, We didn't get to pay the bill yet he said apologetically.  
  
We'll stay and have a chat with me! I'm sure I can work out some sort of discount or something for you! Barbera said waving her hand slightly.  
  
Spike mumbled lightly under his breath, I would like a discount. he scratched his head slightly and turned to Faye who looked slightly irritated.  
  
Faye turned around and faced Barbera. Oh I'm so lucky to know you Barbera! We're having this problem at home...Since my poor darling, Spike has been out for a couple of days we have a financial problem! She sobbed quietly while throwing her hands around Barbera.  
  
Barbera put her index finger to her mouth in thought. Well I'm sure I can make it so you don't need to pay... I mean it wasn't that expensive anyway...  
  
OH! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Faye sniffled. I don't mean to just get emotional all of a sudden, but this is going to help us with our financial strain!  
  
Spike put an arm around Faye. There there love. We'll be all right. He looked at Barbera. Could you really do this for us? I mean...you've done so much already, helped us through our marriage and all. he smiled sweetly.  
  
Oh yeah. I can pull a couple strings. Barbera nodded with a big smile.  
  
Faye smiled weakly, Thank you, Barbera... it really helps.   
  
Spike smiled and sighed in relief. Thank god. he whispered.  
  
Oh no problem! Barbera laughed. What are friends for anyway?  
  
Well..you said you wanted to chat? he asked hurriedly.  
  
Oh yes! That's right. Sorry to take up so much of your time. I was just wondering how you two were doing? She brushed a hand through her blonde hair.  
  
We're great. More in love than you can imagine. Faye said with a soft tone.  
  
said Spike gazing down at Faye. I don't know where I'd be without her. he said in a very convincing voice.  
  
Ohh...Thats so sweet! Barbera squealed.  
  
mmm..yup I love him so much. Im sorry but we'll have to be going now. I bet we'll see you soon Barbera. Faye took a moment to look at Spike. If not in here then maybe in the maternity ward? Faye kissed Spike lightly on the cheek and turned for the elevator leaving a red faced Barbera behind her.  
  
Spike nodded at Barbera and quickly followed Faye. You handled that well. he laughed lightly.  
  
Im a great actress, what do you expect? Faye smirked.  
  
I don't know. He pushed the elevator button. You had me convinced.  
  
Faye turned to him in shock.   
  
He smiled at her. He sighed as the door opened. After you he said waving his hand to the side.  
  
When did you become such a gentleman? Faye asked while stepping into the elevator.  
  
Heh, just felt like the thing to do. He steps into the elevator after her. Is that so wrong?  
  
No. I like it. It's just so unlike you. Kinda weird. She sighed leaning against the wall.  
  
He smiled at her. Yeah...I was kinda hoping... Oh shit! ...I almost said it. he thought.  
  
she looked at him confused.  
  
He looked down and put his hands in his pocket. Just my mindless rambling He looked up at her then back down quickly. That was close...I have to start watching myself. I almost said that I was hoping I'd get to kiss her...wait...I'm thinking about kissing...Faye  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OKay! That's the end of this chapter! hehe! How did you like it? I made it kinda long, I hope it was worth your time! ...well ...if it was can you donate a little more of your time to review for me?  
  
Special thanks to....  
  
magenta-potter: I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for reviewing on the last one!  
  
Risa Miyakawa: Is this easier to read? I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last.  
  
Sachie-Chan: Im happy that u like it! I hope you like this one too. Thank you so much for your last review.  
  
PrincessUsagi: MARIA! HEY! I hope you liked this chapter. I plan to update more later!  
  
san: Im so happy you enjoy reading this story. You have no Idea how much of an ego boost that is! hoho! ^-^;  
  
ChiisanaAnisa: Thank you so much for your praise! Oh god I hope I did the characters justice!  
  
sexy Vixen: I noticed you've been reviewing my other fics as well as this one. How do you like it? Thanks for your reviews! ^-^ I really appreciate it!  
  
Cinnamon: I hope you like this chapter! keep reviewing it helps me write! muahaha!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Cowboy Bebop! …cry Anyway, It has been a while since I updated this fic so I am sorry if they seem a little ooc in this chapter. Three years is just…too long. I'd like to give a shout out to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters.

Also, in this chapter, you will be seeing more of Faye's thoughts, because I feel I need to clear things up a bit. Okay! On to the story!

Last time:

_He smiled at her. "Yeah...I was kinda hoping..." 'Oh shit! ...I almost said it." he thought._

_"Hoping...what?" she looked at him confused._

_"Ahh...nothing." He looked down and put his hands in his pocket. "Just my mindless rambling" He looked up at her then back down quickly. 'That was close...I have to start watching myself. I almost said that I was hoping I'd get to kiss her...wait...I'm thinking about kissing...Faye"  
_

**It All Lead Up To This**

**Chapter 4**

**By Miru88**

The elevator seemed to have reduced its speed by ten as the awkward silence filled the area. Faye's eyes shifted from looking at the elevator buttons, to her hands, and finally to _him_. Spike's expression gave away the fact that he was in deep thought. In fact, he had that same look three floors ago. 'What is that Lunk-head thinking of?' In nervousness, Faye began to drum her fingers against the metal rails in the elevator. She let out a heavy sigh, waiting for the elevator to make its long awaited stop at the lobby. Faye Valentine was never one for awkward silences anyway. "I never thought I'd say this, but say_ something_. What the hell are you thinking about?"

Her voice was strange. It seemed almost void of emotion, but there was a faint hint of playfulness and sarcasm. Spike was brought back to reality when he heard her. Well, he couldn't very well TELL her his thoughts. Slightly baffled, Spike responded using the best response known to a man, "Huh?"

He tried to regain his composure as quickly as possible. "What do you mean?" he asked calmly.

"You've had that look on your face forever. Its like you're stuck in a daze." She paused and looked up, thinking of something to say.

He leaned back on the wall of the elevator, putting his hands in his pockets. "Is that a problem, Faye?" he responded with a slight smirk on his face.

She shrugged. "Sort of…" her voice trailed off, followed by a sound that was disguised as a scoff. "Whatever. It doesn't matter anyway."

"Apparently it does," he commented with a smug look on is face. Her response to his words intrigued him, thus he continued to speak, "Otherwise it wouldn't be bothering you."

The elevator was three floors away from the lobby. 'Yes!' she thought to herself as she gazed at the floor indicator. "Well, why are you so curious?" she questioned, half wanting to know the answer and half just playing along with him. Her thoughts we're running wild. 'This is strange. Why are we acting like this all of a sudden? Why are we getting along so well?' Faye's thoughts ceased as soon as he began to speak.

"I'm not," he stated simply.

Her heart sunk ever so slightly. She took a deep breath and sighed. 'I'm getting all worked up over nothing,' she thought. "I want a cigarette," she muttered under her breath.

"Now, now, Faye... This is a hospital." Spike stated.

She laughed and asked in disbelief, "And you're telling me you're not craving _anything_?"

"Nope." He lied. The look on her face clearly indicated that she knew he was lying. "I am to an extent, but at least I can control myself." He admitted in a slightly irritated voice.

Words seemed to fail her at this point. She desperately wanted to say _something_ to him, but she had no idea what that something was. _Faye Valentine has gone soft for a damn weirdo._ As she thought about the situation, she tried to justify her reasons and plan out what she would do about it. 'I'm a woman. He's a man… its only natural. I can always ignore this feeling, or try to…' Little did she know, her thoughts had taken her away from reality and she was blankly staring at the elevator door. Another thing crossed her mind. 'This is guilt, right? Because he took that damn bullet for me..?' Faye thought. Due to her profession and old habits, she suppressed this emotion the most. Since that one day, from that one time, she made up her mind. 'I don't need anyone. They'll just get in my way and bring me down…like everyone else. All of my friends...comrades… are gone, I was ditched. So I don't need anyone, right?' She hated second guessing herself. Faye continued her thoughts and let out a soft sigh.

During this whole time, Spike knew something big was running through her mind. The odd thing was, she would normally yell at him or complain about it, whatever it was. After quietly observing her for a few moments, he spoke up, "What is it?" he asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just hungry," she lied.

Spike, being the observant man he is, plainly stated, "You don't sigh when you're hungry."

She gave a short laugh. "And how would _you_ know?" 'Its amazing.' She thought.

He knew she wasn't telling the truth, but then again… he did have an eye for her deceptions. Like that one time, 'When I first met him in that casino… he knew I was cheating.'

Spike glanced at Faye, who actually looked interested to see what he had to say. He smiled at her, as if he was going to answer her question and closed his eyes instead.

She pouted and glared at him. 'He thinks he's soooo smart, does he?' She shot him a look, "You _could_ at least answer me, ya know!"

_ding!_ The elevator doors opened slowly. Faye wanted to see if Spike would answer her then, but proceeded to walk out as soon as the doors were fully opened. Spike put his hands in his pockets and watched her leave before him. He loved to make her like this; and with that sense of success, a smile formed on his face. He walked out of the elevator and came up behind her. Finally, he answered her question, "I live with you, my dear." She paused as he laughed and walked past her.

"So what!" she spat, walking after him. "Its not like… ugh! Never mind!" she spoke, rather loudly. Faye wanted to get a reaction out of him, and she was pleased with herself when she saw him turn and stop.

"What?"

"Nothing." she chimed. As she caught up to him she spoke, "Look, I have a bountyhead to catch."

The confused look on his face was priceless. 'I just get out of the hospital and she plans to ditch me to grab a bountyhead,' he thought. "Well, what the hell am I supposed to do?" he questioned, quite angrily.

Then Faye began to laugh. "I'm kidding! There hasn't been anything out there, so we're flat out broke."

"What's new?" Spike asked flatly, though it sounded like more of a statement.

--------------------

Back at the Bebop, Ed was eagerly awaiting Spike-person's return. She worked all day on a card for him, which she decided she would present to him when he came back. As she ran about she spotted Ein. "Taaaaaaaaarget! Launch! Shoooooom! Zoooom!" she yelled as she ran towards Ein and scooped him into her arms.

Jet was busy cooking. Faye had suggested that he make something out of what they had for Spike…which was very odd. 'Now why in hell is she thinking of someone besides herself?' Thoughts similar to that one were circling his head as he prepared his bell peppers and beef, minus the beef. At least he knew that Spike wouldn't be complaining about it. '_My_ cooking is much better than that crap they serve at hospitals anyway.'

To Ed, the wait for Faye-faye and Spike-person to return home seemed like millions of years, when finally, she heard them arrive. "Faye-faaaaayeee!" the orange haired girl screamed as she ran to her target.

Faye had her, 'Get the hell off of me look,' plastered on her face. She still, however, greeted Ed. As if she didn't want to do anything with the 'Welcome Home' shindig, she proceeded to walk to her room.

Ed picked up the card she had designed specially for Spike. As he walked into the room she ran and tackled him. "Spike-person! WELCOME BACK!" she yelled while shoving the homemade card into his face. "Look! Ed made this for yooou!" she explained, still clinging on to him.

"Thanks." He replied, though it sounded like it was a question. He dragged Ed along with him to greet Jet in the kitchen area. "Hey." He said matter-of-factly.

Jet was just finishing up cooking their meal, "Bell peppers and beef," he stated.

"No beef." Spike and Jet said in unison.

Spike smirked and ran his fingers through his hair, "Some 'Welcome back! We're glad you're alive meal' this is."

- - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I figure that this chapter isn't as great as the others…sorry 3 years is a little long. I'll get back into the flow soon and hopefully finish this! Please R&R. Id love to know of any suggestions for plot and of course things I can improve on. I'm sure there are many.. how do you tab these things? ;;


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop… Also, all OC characters, if any are purely based off of my imagination and if they so happened to have the same name as you or personality, its completely coincidental. Also there is drug content… oO;

A/N: now then- Ah, let's see where this chapter goes okay? If not, leave me a nice review that can help me out. Anyway, big thanks to Angelique, eyeoffcenter, Bloody Love, Honeychica04, Macksie Poo, MarieHime, and Risa Miyakawa for reviewing the last chapter !

* * *

_Last time: _

_Jet was just finishing up cooking their meal, "Bell peppers and beef," he stated._

"_No beef." Spike and Jet said in unison. _

_Spike smirked and ran his fingers through his hair, "Some 'Welcome back! We're glad you're alive meal' this is." _

_

* * *

_

**It All Lead Up to This**

**Chapter 5**

The Bebop was practically normal. Each person went about their own business, as usual. Jet was busy caring for his bonsai trees, while Ed was playing with Ein. Faye was… 'Where did she go all of a sudden?' Spike questioned in his head. He spent the last hour lying down, reflecting on recent past events. "Ugh," he groaned. "This is the most uncomfortable couch in the whole damn world."

Spike sat up and sighed. 'Okay, okay. So I'm attracted to the shrew, but she is the only _woman_ that lives with us.' He brushed his fingers over his pocket hoping to feel his cigarettes. Luckily, the rectangle box was there. He took it out and flipped it open, then slipped a cigarette into his mouth.

Just then Faye appeared. Coincidentally, she also had a cigarette in her mouth. It seemed as if she was going to approach him and sit by him, only she didn't turn near him and instead sat on the stairs. His eyes followed her every move, analyzing her, trying to interpret her emotions through her actions. She had a nail file in her hand, her eyes were closed, and it seemed as if she was waiting for something.

"Things are so dull around here." She stated while exhaling some smoke.

"What do you expect?"

"Lots of things." She sighed and stood up. "Here." She handed him her lighter.

* * *

"Faye-faye! Spike-person!" Ed exclaimed while throwing her arms wildly in the air after typing on her beloved computer. The emerald eyed woman was just about to say something when Ed interrupted her, "Ed has found a bounty head– Yaaaaaaaaaay!"

"Oh, yeah?" Faye raised an eyebrow, obviously intrigued with the orange haired girl's discovery.

"His name is Jimmy Harper," Spike added in while looking over Ed's shoulder and reading over the information given. "hmm"

"Well?" Faye asked wanting to know more.

"Well, I'm not interested." Spike said while shrugging.

"Fine by me. In fact, that's great." Faye chimed. "I'll keep all the cash for myself," she continued.

"Do what you want." Spike waved her off as he walked to his room.

Faye frowned. "Well fine," she muttered, "I really will keep it all to myself." After reading more about this 'Jimmy Harper,' Faye sighed and walked to her room secretly wishing that Spike would have shown some sort of interest.

* * *

After a few hours of getting things together and preparing herself, Faye stumbled out of her room. She knew she looked great and was damn proud of it. Her hair was pinned up with a floral head piece. Her make up matched her outfit- She wore a blazing red dress that accentuated her features. The skintight material hugged every curve on her body. The dress had beautiful golden embroidery on it- not too much, but just enough. To top it all off, she wore stilettos. Her overall look was very 'un-Faye like' in most terms: it was elegant and classy with an edge.

His door was opened. Spike was lying on his bed, staring at the celing, with a cigarette hanging from his lips. "I thought I heard something," he said just as she was about to pass his doorway.

Faye stopped and smirked. "Last chance," she thought. "Like it?" she questioned, giving him a pose.

Spike grinned. She _did_ look stunning. "hmm…maybe I want to see this," he thought.

"Well, Spike, do you want a piece of this or not?"

He didn't know how to interpret that. For one, she obviously must have meant splitting the cash on the bounty head, but, you never know. Hey, sure, she could have meant _something _else.

…_SILENCE…_

"Hello? Spike?"

He quickly collected his thoughts and with a sure, calm voice responded, "Sure."

"What?"

"Sure. I'll go with you." He grinned and Faye smiled, whether or not she meant to. "The guy is a creep, who likes to go after rich looking women right?"

"And I certainly look the part." She said posing again.

"Yeah, yeah, lets go."

* * *

The air was filled with a thick scent of alcohol and smoke. Spike arrived first, followed by Faye. He was waiting near the entrance for her. "_Women._" he muttered as she walked They had agreed previously that as much as possible, until it was absolutely needed, they would pretend not to know each other. The plan was to lure 'this Harper guy' and get him when he least expected. Spike was on standby due to his injuries and of course, Faye was the bait. She walked in with a small smile printed on her lips and headed for the bar. This is where she would be able to scope out the whole area and find him.

"For you, miss." The bartender said while handing her a glass of wine. Before she could say anything he continued to speak, "It's from the gentleman at that table there." He pointed.

"Bingo." She thought as she glanced at the man at the table. Chestnut brown hair accompanied with clear blue eyes. It's no wonder all these women were swindled out of their money! He dressed very sharp: a white collared shirt with a blue tie to match his eyes and black pants. There was something about his appearance that looked almost boyish.

Faye gave him a faint, seductive smile and a small wave. She took a sip of wine and rose from her seat. As she approached him, she made a discrete attempt to look for Spike. "…Where the hell is he?" Faye thought.

"Hi there, stranger." she greeted.

"Hello, miss." He responded while eyeing her from head to toe with a grin on his face.

"Ugh, creep." Faye thought when she noticed the way he was looking at her. "Thanks for the drink." She managed to say.

He pulled out a chair next to him, indicating that she should sit. After glancing around quickly, she reluctantly sat down. It seemed as if his hand was attracted to her body, because almost instinctively, Jimmy Harper placed his anxious hand on Faye's thigh. She ignored him for a little while, enjoying the taste of the wine and the slow jazz music. He ordered them another set of drinks, _more wine._ But her attention was called back to him when she felt his hand _wandering_ around. It wasn't as much the fact that his hand decided to go exploring, but instead Faye was a little worried that he would find a little bump called a gun, that wasn't supposed to be there.

* * *

Spike was watching the whole time. He didn't quite understand why he was feeling the way he did: angry, irritated, unhappy… "Look at the way she's letting his hands go all over her..." he thought angrily. "And anyway, I thought she was armed? Where the hell does she keep her gun?" It had been a while since he entered the club. As time passed, he downed three shots of whiskey. Spike felt a light buzz from the liquor, but it was nothing too serious.

"Where did she go now?" he muttered while looking around.

There she was, on the dance floor with the guy, luring him in with her acts of seduction. She would occasionally press closer to him and smile while gazing into his eyes or mouth something to him and laugh. When the song ended Faye took his hand and lead him back to the table. "So Mister Charming, what's your real name?" Faye asked with a smile on her face.

"You can call me Jonathan." he replied cautiously.

"Jonathan? Mmhmm..." she nodded, laughing at the attempted alias.

'Jonathan' called for a waiter and ordered another set of drinks, "I'd like something _extra special_ please." He requested with a grin on his face.

The waiter responded with a grin of his own and proceeded to the bar. There he grabbed a bottle of vodka and various flavorings. As he mixed them together, he added the powder of a little red pill to the mixture of one drink.

"What the hell is that?" Spike thought, after observing everything. Then he remembered. "The bounty head uses a special drug, known on the black market as 'Lust-root.' The drug is intended to give the victim a euphoric effect, a special type of high equivalent to that of an old drug known as X." After everything registered in his brain he looked at Faye. The waiter was just leaving the table. Harper took a sip of his drink while watching Faye enjoy hers.

"Shit." Spike blurted out while getting up and walking towards Faye.

Just then Faye whipped out her gun and pointed it to her generous buyer's neck, "Come on Jonathan, or should I say, Jimmy Harper?"

"What did you call me?" his voice shook slightly.

"Let's go. Quietly now… we don't want to startle anyone."

Harper stood from his chair slowly while Faye kept her gun on him. She took a step forward and began to laugh softly, "Hurry up!" she barked.

"Its taking effect," Jimmy chimed. He knocked her gun out of her hand and shoved her to the side, making an attempt to take off.

As he bolted for the door, Spike stuck his foot out and managed to bring him down with minimal effort. Spike smirked, "Where the hell do you think you're going?" He whistled as he picked Jimmy up. Jimmy's hands were placed behind his back as they walked out of the club, followed by a giggling Faye.

* * *

After cashing in the bounty for the reward, Spike and Faye returned to the Bebop. He was against it at first because of the drug that Faye indigested, but it was no use trying to persuade a high woman, especially Faye.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this is so short. I hope you enjoyed it! I wont be updating for a little while because of an interesting accident involving my hand and a car door…basically we're talking nerve damage, so its recommended I don't use my hand much until I get the feeling back. . sorry! Please Review. 


End file.
